Duo Maxwell
Duo Maxwell (デュオ・マックスウェル) is one of the five main Gundam pilots to take part in Operation Meteor. He was formerly the leader to his street gang during his childhood. Taken off the streets to a church orphanage, he grew close to the people who ran it. His happiness was shattered when the orphanage was caught in the crossfire between insurgents and forces from the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Despite his attempts to save it, it was destroyed by the rebels and one of its caretakers died in his arms. Three years before the beginning of the series, Duo sneaked into a ship from a group calling themselves the Sweepers. Though discovered, Duo decides to join their operation and is under Professor G's watch, the creator of the Gundam Deathscythe, in Operation Meteor. He is the wild card of the five, choosing to pilot and act for whatever belief motivates him. Mission Mode Duo makes his initial appearance in the Those who Fight storyline to first oppose Treize and Full Frontal. After his defeat, he is forced to join them in their attempt to find a way off the mysterious planet. Duo is often grumbling about his lot in terms of dealing with the hot-blooded personalities of the other pilots in the group that he is working in. Personality He calls himself as the Shinigami (God of Death); a reference to the amount of death he witnessed early in his life. A title he takes pride in, he claims no one has faced the Shinigami and lived. A happy, charming, and laid-back jokester, he conceals a deep pain developed from his childhood. The constant changing tides of the war force him to hide his loneliness. Quotes *"Duo Maxwell, launching!" *"Here I go!" *"Twin Beam Scythe!" *"All who see me, DIE!" *"You bastard!" *"It's time to end this!" *"Sorry partner, I'll be cheating on you for a bit." *"The God of Death is back from Hell!" *"Gundam's don't lose, you know. It's not in their specs." *"So you want to take on the God of Death? Rookie!" *"I prefer being the God of Death than the hero of a massacre." *"I'll keep fighting until the whole universe is filled with peace!" *"If you want to live, I suggest you don't make me mad!" *"My, she isn't just a pretty face, is she? I think I'm in love..." Stats Compared to other pilots from his series continuity, Duo is the one with the highest Melee and Defense ratings. However, he has the worst Shot rating among them. As such, he is a pilot who is at his best within Mobile Suits that focus on close-ranged physical attacks. His Defense doesn't allow for too much punishment compared to other top ace pilots, so try to avoid being hit by enemy units when using him. Relations The player's character can begin relations with Duo after clearing the third mission in the Those Who Doubt scenario. Then read his personal Terminal message. Duo has special SP attack quotes with Heero, Trowa, Treize, Puru, Gato, and Ribbons. He also says special praise for female pilots and pilots using Knight Gundam or Wing Gundam Zero. His special launching quotes occur when he uses Gundam Deathscythe Hell and Musha Gundam. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Duo to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Screw :Mobile Suit - Gundam Deathscythe Hell :Action - Whips out his Mobile Suit's twin scythes and spins like a top in one spot. Rapidly hits foes caught within its reach. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters